


Thank You For Your Time, Miss Valentine

by killunary



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: A/tral for the most part but nah if u wanna kick it with me u gotta like, BOTH of my baby boys like I ain't about that either or shit, F/M, I put up with bitches slandering my boy for far too long, Look don't talk shit about my baby boy Y/ma to my face like ion care, Y/ma's literally an angel though like I'm genuinely confused as to why ppl, YGO 5D's AU, find him unlikable. And don't get me started on A/tral!! I actually think it's Y/ma most, if u do it around ya lil friends but imma tell u straight up right now, ppl have a problem with for reasons I'll never understand and that everyone likes, that if u talk shit about him while looking my ass right in the eye then expect, to get swung on no questions asked like it's gone be a wrap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: Melody Valentine was largely unaffected by him, a fact that intrigued Reggie.





	Thank You For Your Time, Miss Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> So I changed my home screen to this really cool zexal-vrains fanart and sigh I just love my new home screen so much. This really wonderful pic of Ryan lookin so fuckin beautiful is my lockscreen now. I'm so fuckin ready for Ryan to drop her EP though like she shoulda dropped it forever ago cuz I wanna give her my coins so bad!! She dropped this preview of a song that I hope makes the EP cuz its a BOP!! Nah but what makes me happy is that not only will I get to hear Ryan's wonderful voice on her own songs but also on the Star Season 2 Soundtrack!! I can't wait for a trailer of the next season of Star to drop btw like Hannah and I are gonna flip out when it finally makes its way on to the internet!! Fingers crossed that when I wake up the subbed episode of vrains will have already dropped but lol I'm honestly doubtful. To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

“Wear this, baby!” Yolanda said, holding up a red dress. “It’ll be tight but not too tight on you. Girrlll, you gone have Reggie really lookin’ atchu if you wear this!”

           

Melody laughed, rolling her eyes. “Grandma, I’m not wearing that to my interview with Reggie.”

           

Yolanda pouted, lowering the dress. “Why not? Is it not cute enough?”

           

Melody shook her head in amusement, giggling. “Grandma, I’m _interviewing_ Reggie, not going on a date with him.”

           

“But, baby, you gotta make a good impression on him!” Yolanda protested.

           

“And the outfit I’m wearing right now won’t?” Melody said, giving the woman a playful smile.

           

Yolanda pursed her lips, examining her granddaughter. Sure, Melody looked nice and professional in the plain white dress shirt, black skirt, and matching black heels she was wearing, but it just wasn’t good enough for someone like Reggie Mantle. Why was her stubborn granddaughter failing to see that!? “You look nice and everything, baby, but your outfit’s just…”

           

Melody walked over to kiss her grandmother on the cheek. “I’ll see you later, grandma.”

           

“Don’t blow this, baby girl!”

           

Melody laughed, opening the door. She stopped to glance over her shoulder at the elderly woman. “I’ll do my best, grandma.”

           

Reggie yawned, boredom in his gaze as he studied the wall. He was starving so the sooner he got this interview over with the better. Melody Valentine was the name of the woman interviewing him today. Hm, he wondered if she was some old crone. The star duelist frowned at the thought. He needed some eye candy to distract him from his hunger and some old buzzard wasn’t gonna cut it. He needed this Melody Valentine to be a hottie. Reggie smirked. And maybe if he was lucky, he’d get her to come back to his place for a little…fun.

           

Hm, but it didn’t matter either way if Melody turned out to be an old bat. He had plenty of women to fall back on, after all. Heh, the women in this building were all huge fans of his. Their giggles and excited whispering had really stroked his ego when he first arrived. They were putty in his hands, a mere wink sending them into giggling fits.

           

“Hello there, Mr. Mantle.”

           

Reggie turned his head at the sound of the feminine voice, eyes roving about the curvy body of the beautiful woman that had just entered the room. Heh, Melody Valentine wasn’t an old crone in the slightest. She was so fuckin hot! Reggie stared appreciatively at those long brown legs. Oh, he just _had_ to get this woman in his bed.

           

Melody sat down. Well, her grandmother would be really happy and excited when she told her that Reggie Mantle had checked her out. Melody resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the smirking man. He was so full of himself. How could women find that attractive?

           

Reggie licked his lips, reaching across Melody’s desk before taking her dainty hand. “It’s a pleasure, Miss Valentine.” He pressed a kiss against the back of her hand, never once looking away from her as he did so.

           

Melody gave him a polite smile, hating herself for feeling a bit flustered. She’d admit that he had a bit of charm. “Shall we get this interview started?”

           

“Of course,” Reggie smirked flirtatiously.

           

When Reggie wasn’t answering her questions, he was shamelessly flirting with her. Melody would calmly brush his coquetting off every time, steering their conversation back to the interview questions.

           

Reggie smirked. Since his rise to fame in the duel world, no woman had ever been so nonchalant about his flirting like Melody. It was fine, though. He liked a challenge.

           

“Thank you again for coming in for this interview, Mr. Mantle,” Melody said courteously, rising to her feet, holding a hand out to Reggie.

           

He accepted her hand but instead of shaking it, Reggie brought the back of it up to his lips again. “Call me Reggie.” He didn’t know when they’d see each other again so he took a few moments to drink in her stunning form one more time, lips in their usual smirk. “I hope we meet again, Melody.”

           

Melody stared at his back as he made his way toward her office door. He looked over his shoulder at her as he opened the door, winking at her. Melody rolled her eyes, his laughter filling the room. He had only been gone for a few minutes when Melody suddenly stiffened, eyebrows knitting together in confusion at the feeling of something in her hand. The reporter opened her clenched hand, blinking down at the paper in it. Smoothing out the paper, Melody let out an incredulous laugh. She couldn’t believe that bastard… He had slipped his damn phone number into her hand.

           

“Unbelievable,” Melody whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
